


Five time Thor saved Loki, One time Loki saved Thor

by MaryJ



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time's Thor saved Loki and that time Loki saved Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five time Thor saved Loki, One time Loki saved Thor

**Author's Note:**

> A simple five times and one, I am new to this so be nice.

**\----------------------That time Thor saved Loki from getting in trouble------------------------**

When the two brothers were 5 and 7 they both loved to draw and would spend hours drawing together. The only problem was that Loki didn't like to draw on parchment. He liked to draw on anything except parchment and Thor often cleaned it up before their parent’s could see it. Loki also loved to draw pictures for Thor, so Thor kept them. Thor loved Loki drawing pictures for him.

They were drawing in their room and Thor looked away from Loki for a little while, when he looked back the door opened, Frigga and Odin stepped in and they shut the door and sat by the boys. Then Frigga looked at the door. Drawn on it was a picture of Loki and Thor together holding hands. Thor smiled softly at it but then looked at Loki. Loki watched the floor knowing he would get in trouble and didn't want to.  
“Who did this?!” Frigga yelled. Loki was about to own up but Thor interrupted him.  
“I did. I am sorry mother.”  
“Well do not do it again! You realize this pen will not wash away.” Thor nodded and apologized again.  
“You are not allowed to see your friends for a week Thor.”  
“Okay father. I am sorry.”  
“Do not do it again.” Thor shook his head and watched as Frigga and Odin left the room. Loki walked over to Thor and hugged him. Loki smiled at Thor and Thor back at him. Thor knew Loki tried to please Odin and Frigga so much and Thor didn't really feel like he needed to.  
“Thanks...” Loki muttered. Thor kissed Loki’s cheek softly. 

**\------------------------------That time Thor saved Loki from a lake--------------------------**

Loki was 9 and Thor was 11.  
“Oh come on Loki! It will be fun.”  
“No Thor.”  
“Please Loki.”  
“No.” Loki hissed and returned to his book and tried to ignore the pleading look Thor was sending Loki. Loki shook his head again.  
“Loki come swimming with us.” Thor begged.  
“No.”  
“Please.” Thor smiled and took the book from Loki’s hand. Loki shook his head again.  
“Loki it will be fun. You can take a book and I won’t force you to swim.” Loki sighed. He wouldn't tell Thor that he couldn't swim and that he didn't want to... He glared at Thor but agreed.

Loki was sitting with his legs dangling into the clear blue water. Thor and his friends were swimming while Loki read. Loki was ignoring everyone with his nose stuck in his book. Thor and his friends were splashing around laughing and giggling.  
“Brother, join us!” Thor yelled from the middle of the lake. Loki didn't look up and him and didn't notice Thor speaking to his friends. Loki’s nose being in a book he didn't notice someone sneaking around behind him and by the time he did he was being pushed in. He fell in and sunk to the bottom. He tried to kick himself up and he managed to and got a breath of fresh air but he sunk back down. He tried to save himself but he couldn't he had to ask for help...  
“I- I can’t swim! Thor help!” Loki yelled. Thor swam over as fast as possible and grabbed Loki dragging him to the side of the lake and helping him out. Loki coughed and some water fell from his mouth.  
“Loki I am so sorry...” Thor’s friend who had pushed him in spoke quickly. Thor sighed and picked Loki up and took him home.

**\---------------------------That time Thor saved Loki from the bully----------------------------**

When Loki was 14 and Thor was 16 they had to attend the village school. Thor found more friends and Loki found he much preferred solitude. He would hide in the back of the room staying hidden from everyone’s gaze. When it was break time Loki would just sit alone and read while Thor messed about with his friends. 

Loki had not spoken to anyone since the first day. Everyone knew the two princes and they chose to try and befriend Thor due to him being the golden child and because he was strong, unlike Thor, Loki was not strong, he was intelligent and used magic and not many like that fact. Unknown to Thor, Loki got bullied everyday for being ‘feminine’ and having ‘girl’ skills. He had been getting the same thing every day since they arrived at the school but he managed to hide it from Thor.

Loki sat reading quietly as he always did during the breaks. He could see Thor with his little group of friends. The next thing Loki knew was that the book he was reading was pried from his hands. Loki stood and glared at the culprit. His long time bully.  
“Give it back.”  
“No.” The guy smirked. Loki watched as he ripped page after page out and threw them to the floor. Loki looked down feeling the anger he had pushed down bubbling. He balled his hands into fists and tried to calm down.  
“What’s wrong princess? Are you going to cry? Cry like a little baby girl? Like the little baby girl you are?” This was it Loki pushed him over, finally not wanting to take it anymore.  
“You insolent moron! Do you have no intelligence in that thick skull? Did you not get enough hugs from your mother? You are nothing but a dolt whom knows nothing but picking on people whom you believe to be weaker than you!” Loki screamed. A crowd was gathering, watching. “All people like you have no mind and do not understand that there can be things greater than strength.” Loki glared at the tree he always sat under and the leaves burst into flames, then he turned his gaze upon the bully who had risen to his feed and staring at Loki. He could see the fear in his eyes.  
“Go on hit him!” A few people in the crowd were cheering. The bully pulled his fist back ready to hit Loki but the punch didn’t come. Thor had stepped in front of Loki and was staring at the bully. The bully ran off followed by a small group of people. Thor turned to look at Loki. Loki turned and looked at the tree that stopped burning then he looked at Thor.  
“I did not need your help!” Loki screamed and Thor flew back and everyone gasped.  
“Loki...”  
“I am not a baby and I do not need you to protect me when I can protect myself.” Loki yelled and stormed off.  
Thor beat up the guy that annoyed Loki and when Loki found out he went crazy at Thor locking him in a small room on his own.

**\----------------------------That time Thor saved Loki from Odin----------------------------**

Loki was to be punished for his crimes against Midgard and no one knew what it would be. Loki did not care for the answer. He was only now seeing the extent of his crimes and decided nothing would matter. He knew he needed to be punished, he knew he deserved death but believed he would not get it... Loki stood in front of Odin, still with the gag on and the chains binding him. Thor and Frigga were the only ones in the throne room with Odin and Loki. Loki kept his face blank trying not to show the fear in his face. He watched the floor. He saw Odin’s reflection as he nodded slightly. Thor moved to Loki and took off the gag around Loki’s mouth. Loki opened and shut his mouth slightly. He looked down again and said nothing.  
“Loki Odinson, due to your crimes against Midgard you are sentenced to death.” Loki looked up at him with wide eyes. He knew that he deserved death he was just shocked Odin was dishing it out.  
“Father you cannot do that. He is your son.”  
“Thor is right...”  
“It is not what I wish to but what I must do. Until your execution you are to be locked up under constant watch.”

So Loki sat in the glass cell for days and days. Thor visited him every day. This day was no different.  
“Loki how are you?”  
“Waiting for death.”  
“I am working on getting you a different sentence.”  
“Thor do not do that. I deserve death. Death would be a gift to me. Instead of me being in my mind. Do not mess this up and let them kill me.” Loki hissed. Thor stood and looked a little shocked he turned and left without another word. He returned hours later and smiled at Loki.  
“You are no longer going to be executed Loki. I told them what you told me to say.”  
“I told you to say nothing!” Loki screamed.  
“You will be locked up here until Odin sees fit.”  
“Thor why did you do that?! I ask you not to! I asked you to listen to me just this once! Why do you never listen?!”  
“You cannot truly wish for death brother.”  
“You know nothing about me Thor. You never have!”  
“Loki I-“  
“I hate you! You do realize I am going to be beaten for my crimes don’t you?”  
“No you won’t be.”  
“Oh come on Thor. You know I will be even in that thick head of yours. What is worse years of torture or death?”  
“Odin would not let them harm you.”  
“Odin would be the one to order it!” Thor looked away guilty and sighed.  
“I will not let them.”  
“Thor you cannot be here every day and night. The only way you could have protected me was to let them kill me.”

The following day Loki was taken from the cell in front of Odin and the sentence was changed. Loki knew what was going to happen he knew that he was going to be beaten within an inch of his live then he would be healed. Sure enough Loki was right. The first time it happened, he saw Thor there watching next to Odin both with straight faces. He didn't beg or cry he just took it. When it was over Loki crawled into the corner of the cell blood trailing along the white floor after him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and Thor stayed as everyone else left. Thor watched as the tears finally fell. He watched as Loki finally gave up and cried into his arms. Thor felt horrid but at the same time he knew that they wouldn't kill him. Loki looked up at Thor and immediately looked away.

**\-------------------------- That time Thor saved Loki from himself-----------------------------**

Loki was locked in a glass cell, beaten and lashed every day, only to be healed and have it happen to him over and over. Thor thought the punishment harsh but knew not to speak up against it. As soon as the sentence was complete Loki disappeared. Thor tried to keep hope in finding him but knew Loki would not want to be found, but Thor searched. He searched for a year and was told to give up by Odin and so he followed his father’s orders much to Thor’s dismay. The night he gave up Thor couldn't sleep and went to Loki’s room. He was shocked when he saw a person in a black hooded cloak. Thor walked over and pulled the hood down. He sighed when he realized that it was nothing just one of Loki’s favorite cloaks on a stand. He sat on Loki’s bed and held his head in his hands. He wanted his brother.

Thor woke and decided he couldn't give up, so he returned to Heimdall.  
“Have you found him?”  
“I was told you didn't care anymore and wished for me to stop.”  
“That is untrue. Turn your gaze upon him.”  
“He is weak and his cloaking spell has fallen. He is still here on Asgard but is fading into death.”  
“Where?”  
“He appears to be in a cave hidden by water.”  
“I know that place.” Thor turned to go.  
“Thor, I warn you he is not in the best shape and may not last much longer.” Thor nodded and hurried to the forest. On the outskirts he knew of an alchemist who made healing potions Loki would often use when he or Thor were hurt, so he got some a mixture of strong potions in hopes one would save his brother. He hurried into the forest on horseback knowing exactly where to go even if he hadn't been there in a while. He came to a large lake with a waterfall. He walked around and entered behind the waterfall. He walked quietly into the cave and he saw a single light. Then he saw the dark hair of his brother. Thor stopped being cautious and ran over. He stared at the pool of blood and Loki’s wrists where he had with a dagger that was close by. Loki’s eyes were half lidded and he was barely breathing. Thor pulled potions from the bag and poured some down Loki’s throat and into the wounds on his wrists. He didn't know if it would work but he had to try. Loki’s cuts healed but Loki seemed to slip into death... Thor didn't leave him. He fell asleep next to Loki. He knew that the potions may not work but he had to try even if the wound were much worse than ever before.

He woke and saw Loki sitting up. He sat up and pulled Loki into a hug and Loki just pushed him away.  
“I thought you dead.”  
“I should have been.” Loki muttered.  
“No you should not have been Loki. You do not deserve death.”  
“No I deserve worse but death was the worst I could do.”  
“Loki do not think that.” Loki turned and glared at Thor.  
“After all I have done why is it you still see me as your baby brother, whom you must protect and why do you still believed I am a good man?”  
“Because I know you are a good man and you always will be my baby brother.”  
“Thor I am not a good man.”  
“Yes you are. Loki, return to the castle with me and be my brother again...” Loki sighed and nodded slightly. Thor and Loki returned to the castle, only for Loki to disappear again a week later... This time Thor knew he would never find Loki unless he wanted him to be.

**\-------------------------------That one time Loki saved Thor-------------------------------**

There was dirt flying up from the ground, blood splattering anyone and anything, sword’s clashing, spells being used and screams. Thor was fighting with all his heart and might swinging Mjolnir around with east hitting any enemy he could get to. He held her up towards the sky and hit the floor with her. A burst of lightening came from the sky pushing everyone around Thor back and burning them, even killing some. Thor turned and was about to strike someone with Mjolnir but he was pushed back by magic dropping her. He landed in the mud and before he could call upon her he was struck around the back of the head. Thor fell to his knees in the dirt, Mjolnir far away and Thor unable to call upon her. He stared up at the one ready to strike him and wished he could see Loki one more time before he died. After he left after trying to kill himself Thor had searched again, this time after three years it appeared that Loki had vanished. Thor wanted to see Loki... No he needed to see Loki. He felt a tear fall as he thought of his brother and the one ready to strike Thor laughed and pulled his sward back ready to plunge it into Thor’s skull. Thor waited for it but nothing came when he opened his eyes he sat the tip of the blade in front of his face and saw the all too familiar armor... Thor glanced around in disbelief as Loki clones fought all over the battle field. The one in front of Thor pushed the guy down and pulled the sword out and plunged it into the enemy’s heart. Only then did Thor see the clone was bleeding from both wound in his back on his front. He watched as Loki took a breath and placed a hand on the front wound. He watched as Loki fell to the mud holding his wound. Thor ran over and held his hands on both wounds to stop the bleeding. Loki smiled up to him pain obvious on his face.  
“I’m sorry Thor... I hope now I have redeemed myself.” Loki spoke weakly.  
“Loki no...” Loki reached his hand up and placed it on Thor’s cheek and Thor pushed into it softly. He moved one of his hands and placed it over Loki but returned it to the wound.  
“I love you Thor so much more than I should...”  
“I love you...”  
“Thor do me one thing before I die.”  
“You are not going to die.” Thor muttered not believing his own words with tears falling onto Loki’s face mixing with Loki’s tears. Loki knew that this was the end, that this was his last chance.  
“Kiss me,” and so Thor did. He lent down and place his lip to Loki’s to Thor the war around them disappeared so it was just them, just them during this time of love from both brothers. Thor felt Loki’s hand fall from his face and pulled away. He stared at Loki’s face and saw his eyes had slipped shut, his breathing had stopped and so had his heart he glanced around and saw all the Loki clones disappearing... Thor lay Loki on the floor and stood. He channeled his anger to Mjolnir and she flew at him, Thor struck many with lightning and sent them flying with each hit. He protected Loki’s body and himself. After another two hours the battle had been won. Thor picked Loki’s body up and once the bodies of the others whom had been killed had been buried, Thor returned Loki’s body to Asgard.

As Thor walked, with the remaining warriors and Loki in his arms, through the village everyone bow having heard of what Loki had done and the victory. Every villager followed behind and when they got to the castle Odin stood waiting for Thor. He saw Loki in his arms and walked over. He looked at his son’s corpse and sighed.  
“Those creatures are good to be dead. They took my wife and my son, your mother and your brother, their queen and their prince.”  
“I thought it was right for me to return his body home.” Odin nodded and Thor went into the castle ready to hand Loki over to get cleaned up for the ceremony of the fallen. When Thor returned two hours later ready to see his brother for the very last time he was angered at the fact the servant’s lost their Prince’s body. They lost Loki’s body. Thor was furious he didn’t understand how they could lose a body.


End file.
